I am No Longer Yours
by WriterGirl01
Summary: Luke writes Thalia a letter to see if she will join his side.
1. Chapter 1: No Longer Yours

I am no Longer Yours

By: Luke Castellan

When you told me no, my world fell apart.

You could have had me Thalia.

But you chose to help the Gods!

I saw the hated in your eyes and I knew I had lost you for good.

What would I give to have you with me.

I wish that it was like the old times, you, Annabeth and me fighting like we use too.

But those days are long gone.

You told me once that you loved me!

You told me that you will never leave me!

What happen to us Thalia?

I know I changed from that day you were taken from me.

But I am still the same guy you once knew.

Join the right side Thalia!

Don't fall for the Gods lies, they will only hurt you in the end.

Be with me as it should have always been!

We will make the world a better place.

I need you Thalia Grace more than anything!

You have taken my heart and no one can win it back.

Be my queen Thalia, and I will make you happy.

We can have a family and rule over the new world.

But if you say no then I will give up on you my love.

I will not harm you by forcing you to be with me.

You know that is not my style.

Reading this poem after I sent it to you, I see that it was a stupid idea.

In your eyes I am no longer yours.

Now when I look at you on the battle flied I will see the enemy not the girl who took my heart.

Please join my side Thalia! I don't want to hurt you anymore.

I love you Thalia, but I will painfully have to remember that I am no longer yours.

Please come to me Thalia Grace, and be my wife.

This is the last time I will ask you my dear old friend.

Join the Titans or join the Gods?

Make the choice Thalia.


	2. Chapter 2: Its over

It's over

By: Thalia Grace

How dare you Luke Castellan!

You think by sending me this poem that I will run to you with open arms.

You have betrayed Annabeth and me!

You broke my heart Luke.

I have made my choice.

You said that you were the same guy that was a damn lie.

You are not the Luke that I once knew.

You are the Titan Lord's little puppet.

I wish I never gotten turned into the damn tree.

Then you would be my Luke that I loved with all my heart.

Zoe was right about you Luke.

You let me down worst then I could have dream of.

I joined the Hunters Luke you cannot touch me.

You say that your heart belongs to me alone?

Give your heart to that monster Kelli she seems to love you.

Πηγαίνετε στο Tartarus Luke.

I wish there was a way to save you, but you have picked your path.

I will never be your wife, and have any children with you.

You are right about one thing Luke.

I am not yours anymore, and you lost me for good.

Be ready for me on the battle field Luke.

In the end you will lose more than me.

You will lose yourself.

I am not sorry that I am being so cold to you Luke.

This is how I feel about you now.

The Gods will win no matter what.

I hope someday you will see your horrible mistake you made Luke Castellan.

But I fear that will never come true.

Goodbye my old friend.

Goodbye my old love.

Now I say hello to this man I don't know anymore.

The old Luke I once knew and I love dearly is dead.

I think you died when I got turned into the tree.

I made my choice Luke Castellan son of Hermes.

I JOIN THE SIDE OF THE GODS!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye my dear old friend

Good bye Dear old Friend

By: Luke Castellan

You don't have to be so cruel to my feelings for you Thalia.

And don't you ever call me Son of Hermes!

I don't want anything to do with that God!

I will leave you alone now.

I just wanted to tell you HUNTER that I am going to bring the world down.

You are no longer my friend, but an enemy that I must destroy.

I will allow Lord Kronus to take over my body.

This is the only way to bring victory to the Titan army.

Also I will never let that monster Kelli have my heart.

I have no feelings for that monster!

You have broken my heart into small pieces Thalia.

Now I must replace my heart with a cold one.

Tell Jackson to watch his back.

Or he will find Backbiter in his back.

And don't worry your little hunter head I will not harm Annabeth.

She is the only one now that gives a damn about me.

You have made your choice and now I will end our friendship here and now.


	4. Chapter 4: I am Truly Sorry Luke

Truly Sorry Luke

By: Thalia Grace

I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Luke.

I was angry at you for asking me to join the Titans.

I guess my mother was right about me.

I am a very angry girl.

We have grown apart Luke.

You are not the person I once knew.

I am truly sorry how much pain I caused you.

Since you gave me a choice I will give you a choice.

You belong on the hero side Luke and you know it.

Don't bother writing back Luke. I have made my mind up.

I lost you forever!

I hate that feeling that I cannot help you or be with you anymore!

I cannot forget you Luke no matter what.

You were my first friend.

My first kiss.

The first person who didn't look away from me.

I will always love you Castellan.

Just think of the people you are going to hurt in the long run.

Your Poor father.

Your poor mother.

Me.

Annabeth.

Grover.

Percy.

I am all done crying over you.

Goodbye forever Luke.

Goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye My Love

Goodbye My Love

By: Luke Castellan

Thalia, so many words that I want to say to you.

I have put Annabeth and you threw hell.

I know you can never forgive me.

And I don't ask you too.

You are right Thalia; I am not the Luke you once knew.

I don't even know who I am.

I don't want to be his puppet anymore.

I WANT TO BE THE HERO!

I wish to see you again.

But I know that will never come true.

I have lost you for good.

I am no longer yours.

I am not your friend anymore.

I am your enemy that you must destroy.

This will be the last poem I will write to you.

I feel that I will die.

But as a hero or an enemy?

That I am not sure.

But I just wanted to let you know Thalia Grace.

I will always be a friend, a lover, and loyal to you.

Goodbye my Hunter, Thalia

I love you.


End file.
